The present invention relates generally to disc storage containers and more particularly, to a disc storage container which is configured to store an optical disc such as a CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD-RAM or the like.
Optical discs such as CDs, CD-ROMs, CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVDs, DVD-Rs, DVD-RAMs and the like are well known. Such optical discs are commonly stored within a protective container. The protective container prevents the optical disc from being scratched or otherwise damaged during shipping, handling and storage thereof.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, optical discs are subject to being damaged by mishandling thereof. Although the bottom surface of such optical discs comprises a layer of polycarbonate or the like which has a thickness of approximately 0.050 inch (and which is thus comparatively durable and resistant to physical damage), the top surface of such optical discs comprises an extremely delicate aluminum film which typically has a thickness of only approximately 1 micron.
The delicate aluminum surface on the top of contemporary optical discs is therefore undesirably susceptible to physical damage. Scratching or other damage to this thin aluminum film often results in damage to the data, e.g., computer program, computer data, audio data, video data or the like stored upon the optical disc. Although data is typically stored upon such optical discs in a manner which readily facilitates recovery of lost portions thereof due to such physical damage to the media, it is still possible to damage the aluminum film such that data is permanently lost. It is even possible to damage the optical disc sufficiently that it becomes completely unusable. Thus, protective storage containers are frequently utilized to facilitate shipping, handling and storage of such optical discs. The storage containers protect the optical discs from physical damage which might otherwise occur.
Although such contemporary storage containers for optical discs and the like have proven generally suitable for their intended use, contemporary storage containers suffer from inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. For example, contemporary storage containers require that an optical disc be removed therefrom by pulling the optical disc upwardly at the periphery thereof, while pushing downwardly upon a central attaching hub of the storage container, so as to free the optical disc from the hub. Such pulling up at the periphery of the optical disc causes the optical disc to deform or bend substantially, thereby introducing substantial stresses into the optical disc.
The introduction of such stresses is particularly undesirable for multi-layer optical discs, such as those used in the production of high density DVDs and the like. Multi-layer optical discs are rapidly becoming popular because of the ability to store large amounts of data, such as video programming thereon.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the introduction of such undesirable stresses into multi-layer discs may cause the plural layers of the disc to delaminate as the shear strength of the bonding agent used to attach adjacent layers to one another is exceeded. Such delamination will, of course, result in the destruction of the disc, rendering it completely useless.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a storage container which is configured to store an optical disc, such as a CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD-RAM or the like, which mitigates the undesirable introduction of stresses into the optical disc when it is placed within the storage container (both during an initial machine placement of the optical disc within the storage container and during subsequent user placement of the optical disc therein) and when the optical disc is removed from the storage container.
It is further desirable that the storage container facilitate automated or machine based manufacturing techniques, wherein a machine arm, pusher or the like is used to place an optical disc within the storage container in a rapid and efficient manner.
Another disadvantage of contemporary storage containers is that the containers have a bulky shape and as a number of storage containers are accumulated, a large space is needed for housing them. Accordingly, it is desirable that the storage container have a compact shape and design in order to minimize the space needed for storing multiple containers.
In one embodiment, the disc storage container of the present invention includes a tray having a disc storage area formed therein. The disc storage area is dimensioned to receive and store a disc when the center of the disc is aligned with the center of the disc storage area. A centering post is preferably located at the center of the disc storage area and dimensioned to fit snugly into the hole in an optical disc, thereby centering the disc in the disc storage area.
The disc is secured in the disc storage area by a plurality of holding members. Each holding member is positioned in a respective hole or opening in the tray of the disc storage compartment and is attached to the disc storage area by an arm thereof. The holding member is configured to bend outwardly to facilitate the insertion of a disc into the disc storage area or the removal of the disc therefrom. The holding member has a disc supporting wall laterally extending from the arm of the holding member. A lip is provided on the disc supporting wall to inhibit the movement of a disc when the disc is installed in the disc storage area. In a preferred embodiment, the holding members are arranged to maximize the stability for holding the disc in the disc storage area. Four holding members are preferably provided on the tray, the first and third holding members positioned diametrically opposed to each other and the second and fourth holding members diametrically opposed to each other. The distance between the first and second holding members is preferably greater than the distance between the third and fourth holding members.
The tray of the disc storage container preferably has recesses formed therein to facilitate the removal of the disc from the disc storage area. The recesses are dimensioned to allow a portion of a finger, e.g., a tip, to access the disc and assist in removing the disc from the disc storage container. In the preferred embodiment, the recesses are semi-circular in shape. Preferably there are four recesses, each one positioned proximate a respective holding member. The first and third recess are preferably diametrically opposed to each other and the second and fourth recess are diametrically opposed to each other. Moreover, the distance between the first and second recesses is greater than the distance between the second and third recesses.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the disc storage container includes a lower housing section connected to an upper housing section via a hinge panel. A support ring is provided on the lower housing section defining a disc storage area. The support ring preferably comprises four partial quadrants, each partial quadrant separated from an adjacent partial quadrant by a hole in the lower housing section. A pair of release buttons are disposed in a respective hole in the lower housing section. Each release button having a base attached to the floor of the disc storage area and configured to move outwardly with respect to the disc storage area to facilitate the insertion or removal of a disc. The release button further including a disc supporting wall with a retaining lip thereon, configured to inhibit the movement of a disc seated in the disc storage area. The release button preferably has an upper surface, the depression of which releases the grasp of the retaining lip and facilitates the removal of the disc from the disc storage area.
The disc storage container further includes a pair of holding members disposed in the remaining holes of the lower housing section. Each holding member attached to the floor of te disc storage area via a pair of extending arm and configured to bend outwardly when a disc is installed in or removed from the disc storage area. The holding members each having a retaining lip that is dimension to inhibit the movement of the disc when the disc is seated in the disc storage area.